Piggy back
by soraskybeauty
Summary: Musings all help in matters of love but sometimes a piggyback is all you need birthday fic to AzikaRue394


A/N this is for AzikaRue394 in honor of her 16th birthday hopefully this is up to scratch

Piggyback

How ever did this happen to me?; Of all the people, all I wanted to do is complete my mission; my villages mission. They entrusted me to seal the four holy spirits but what happens?

I fall head over heels in love which I thought was too sappy boy was I wrong though!.

After that moment we shared while trying to get out of that building, somehow we saw more of each other well he did give me my bandana back, moving on, I started to notice silly little things about him; how his eyes danced with joy at the smallest of things, or that we were so close once I could count his freckles.

I know odd right? Me with the sarcasm making it seem as my first language, it all just started to slowly come to a halt especially when I was with him he always says he's rubbing off on me; he brought me out of my shell corny? Believe me I know.

Nights sneaking away talking on the beach, the faint blush he once had adorned. The way the moonlight tickled his skin making him look so handsome. He is so childlike yet every time we talked on the beach there was some sort of azure flame glowing.

After one passing comment one night that my hair would look lovely down I just started wearing it down, my pride didn't even burn in me to say know it was like my pride had melted thanks to him rubbing off on me. He was so kind so gentle, but he always managed to push my buttons!; Just enough to let something slip but not full on Dunga style. He kept saying he wanted to see me behind the mask and I never really understood what he meant.

The next meeting at the beach just as I was leaving he kissed me on the forehead so tenderly then half ran half sprinted away. At that moment I thought time had ceased to exist when his warm lips touched my forehead. After that incident he was just that bit more flirtatious, a few more hints a few more passes, a few more _romantic _conversations and saying how we could have great beybattles; it took a lot more night talks on the beach before he asked me on the date the pride is damned doomed and washed away right now. 

That first date? Well special is one small term but it enfolded what our date meant we were actually with each other in the daytime instead of night, the park was lovely with it's first petals of cherry blossoms coming away from the trees in gentle breezes.

He took me to an old playground I rolled my eyes playfully child-like innocence I'm sure is a personality trait; we just went on the swings talking laughing like we were 10 years younger. The just laying in the grass I just so slightly moved my head so that is was almost lying on his shoulder I'm not the one for extremely flirtatious behavior on the first date.

As the sun washed over us he asked the most child like question I've ever heard come from his lips would I like a piggy back? I declined of course; next thing I know he is giving me a piggy back I've really gotta know how long his team train to be able to do that so quickly.

I just gave into the piggy back I let his child-likeness wash over me, my arms hung limply around his neck, I could feel the tension in his arms the muscles slightly perturbing.

I never thought I'd fall like this, never in a million years but after _one_ date my minds made up I just might love you Max Tate.

Finished

A/N ok any good? Cause I think my paragraphing really needs work I blame myself and my English teacher for reinforcing paragraphs so much it always in my brain. Happy 16th again to AzikaRue394 hope this is up to your standards, I am so disappointed in the dub, in the Japanese version with English subtitles ^.^ we miss LOADES we missed Ray and Hilary playing basketball in New York which was amazing, we missed Kenny being a graffiti artist it was so funny , and Kai and Ray picked Tyson up on the island, Max Mariam moment outside the dojo she asks if he lobes her name and that if he thinks she's pretty that defines that max Mariam is canon in my opinion I gotta stop taking rambling lessons from the birthday girl so RnR or just read or favorite or just not read at all.

.


End file.
